As long distance communication networks have matured, larger numbers of individuals have been able to communicate with each other simultaneously. Conference phone calls are one example of this simultaneous communication capability. Originally, conference calls were conducted by way of traditional telephone lines. This type of connection limited a number of people who could be engaged in conversation at one time, limited a type of instrument that could connect them, and limited mobility of devices during a conference call. Since the advent of advanced broadband and mobile communication protocols, however, individuals have been able to communicate with voice and data signals simultaneously through use of small mobile devices. Instead of being limited to voice communication only, communication networks and their associated devices have capabilities to stream data between communication devices. Examples such as real-time steaming video, text chat, document sharing, simultaneous video and data sharing currently are available through advanced communication networks and network protocols. Moreover, because communication platforms can be synchronized, more people are able to participate and are less restricted by their current location or means of communication during conference calls.
An introduction of these advanced communication networks has consequently led to a demand for interconnecting devices operating on advanced networks with devices operating on traditional networks to facilitate conference calls. Communication protocols on these advanced networks are not compatible with conventional networks however, so conferencing between advanced and traditional network protocols has not been possible.
Furthermore, traditional conference calling requires a 3rd party “operator”, not associated with the call, to act as host for the meeting. This 3rd party initiates a communication bridge to support the conference call and moderates the individuals participating in the call. Individuals call into the 3rd party host to be interconnected to other individuals by way of the communication bridge. Equipment is available to enable the actual participants of a conference call to host the call, but a 3rd party is still required to carry out most moderator functions, for instance muting participants engaged in disruptive side conversations, muting connections with excessive static interference and disconnecting participants who have forgotten to disconnect their own connection.
In general, few basic management and moderation functions are available to the participants of a conference call, whether they host the conference call or not. For instance, it can be cumbersome for participants to determine who is actively connected to the call at a given time. Each individual must specifically announce their presence as they are added to the conference call or others will be unaware of their participation. Moreover, each speaker must announce their identity as they begin speaking, unless all other participants already recognize the voice of that speaker. Finally, a host is required to remain connected with the communication bridge for the communication bridge to exist; if the host is ever disconnected, all participants are disconnected as well.